Living a False Legacy
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Master Dooku died many years ago, and his apprentice had moved on and started fulfilling his masters legacy. Then Qui-Gon’s own apprentice’s life is at stake. While he looks for the cure and his apprentice,things arent what they seem chapter 1 now up
1. Prologue

Living A False Legacy  
  
SUMMARY: MASTER DOOKU DIED MANY YEARS AGO, AND HIS APPRENTICE HAD MOVED ON AND STARTED FULFILLING HIS MASTERS LEGACY. THEN QUI-GON'S OWN APPRENTICE'S LIFE IS AT STAKE. WHILE HE LOOKS FOR THE CURE AND HIS APPRENTICE, HE FINDS THAT THINGS AREN'T ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Star Wars Universe or anything really. So don't sue me please!  
  
Author: Stephanie aka Datakenobi05  
  
Title: Living a False Legacy  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn sprinted down the halls of the jedi temple, passing other knights and masters desperately trying to get to the healers.  
  
"Kristy, where is he? Is he alright?"  
  
A younger jedi with a long braid down the right side of her head looked startled as her old classmate ran into the ward.  
  
"Qui-Gon!"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Master Dooku!"  
  
"You can't see him right now."  
  
Qui-Gon hit his hand on the desk, making Kristy jump and look him in the eyes. His boyish features were fading away to a look far beyond his twenty- five years.  
  
"I must see my master."  
  
"I'm so sorry Qui-Gon, but you cannot see him."  
  
"Then at least tell me where he is."  
  
"He's in surgery, he should be out in a few hours."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't say anything; he just walked toward the chair and sat down.  
  
"Qui, it's going to be awhile, why don't you go get some rest."  
  
No answer.  
  
Kristy sighed and got a call from the OR.  
  
"Yes master? What? Yes he is here."  
  
Qui-Gon looked up and felt the sadness overcome her.  
  
".Do you think that is wise master? Very well, I will tell him." Kristy cut off the connection and took a deep breath. When she looked up Qui-Gon was looking at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Qui-Gon." She said in a small voice, when she looked at him again the tears came freely."  
  
"I don't believe it. My master cant be gone!"  
  
Before Kristy could stop him, Qui-Gon ran into the OR.  
  
"Master!"  
  
"Qui-Gon you must leave," Master Unix said walking over to him.  
  
"No! Master!"  
  
It took three jedi to get Qui-Gon out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
That night Qui-Gon cried.  
  
He cried for himself.  
  
He cried for Dooku.  
  
And he cried for the Jedi.  
  
His master, the man who could survive anything was dead.  
  
But that was so many years ago..  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. Trailer

Trailer for  
"Living A False Legacy"  
  
Years ago Master Dooku was murdered, leaving his padawan feeling helpless. But before he could fulfill his duty. . . his master's legacy. . . tragedy will strike. . . HIS apprentice. ~*~  
  
A Jedi lost in the past.  
  
"I feel a presence I have not felt for many years."  
  
A 'Father' full of guilt.  
  
"Master, please, I can't let you go." The apprentice said through his pain.  
  
"I must my Obi-Wan."  
  
A Master on the edge.  
  
The green light illuminated his enemies face, his padawan's endangerer.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?. . ."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't need to think about it.  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
A man without hope.  
  
"This is more then anyone can bear Qui-Gon." Mace said.  
  
"I need to go.Obi.. . .Obi-Wan needs me."  
  
And A Legacy.  
  
"Weren't you Dooku's apprentice?"  
  
The question caught the man off guard.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
That could..  
  
"He's alive." The woman smirked evilly.  
  
"You lie."  
  
KILL  
  
"Well if it isn't my apprentice."  
  
"Where is my padawan?"  
  
"I don't know Qui-Gon."  
  
The jedi wasn't listening.  
  
"I am his master! He needs me!" ~*~  
  
Screams in the catacombs. . . .  
  
"Obi-Wan!"  
  
"Master! Help me!"  
  
~*~  
  
Deception. . . .  
  
"How could you do this to me?" He asked, blood coming out of Obi-Wan's fresh wound.  
  
"I am not doing this Jinn. . .  
  
The darkness finally came.  
  
"..you are."  
  
STAR WARS 


	3. NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
I know the story is a little confusing but I know where I'm taking it. It's just the trouble of getting from point a to point b. I promise to all my faithful readers that more will be up this week. Maybe only a chapter, but chapters will be longer.  
  
Thanks so much!  
  
~Steph aka Datakenobi05 


	4. Chapter 1

Living a False Legacy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Obi-Wan hurry up! The ship will be leaving in a few minutes."  
  
Qui-Gon yelled to his padawan from the common room.  
  
"I am coming master. I just need to pack a few more things."  
  
Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and walked into his padawans room, or what he thought was a room.  
  
"How do you know where anything is in this mess?" He asked somewhat annoyed at his apprentice for not keeping his room clean.  
  
"I just know master, I think it's the force that leads me to everything."  
  
The tall master just smiled and helped Obi-Wan with his luggage.  
  
"There, are you ready now?"  
  
"Yes master I am ready."  
  
The tall jedi nodded and started for the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Arriving at the shipping dock Qui-Gon looked around, he felt something . . . different.  
  
"Be mindful Obi-Wan, I feel a disturbance."  
  
The padawan gazed up at his master and looked around him self.  
  
"I don't feel anything master." Obi-Wan said, and felt concern seeping into his features.  
  
"Maybe it's nothing." The master said and led his apprentice to the ship that would be taking them to the planet of Ansof.  
  
'I will meditate on this.' Qui-Gon thought to himself then got on the ship.  
  
The ships interior was very appealing, much unlike the outside. The halls were decorated in various plants and paintings from different worlds. The carpet, even though Qui-Gon had his boots on, the jedi could tell was soft and comfortable. The doors leading to the dinning hall was carved in Ansof's previous king's image.  
  
Qui-Gon looked over to his apprentice who was also evaluating the scenery. He couldn't help but wonder why they were traveling in such luxurious accommodations.  
  
"What do you think Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I think it's wonderful, this will be a very comfortable trip master."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled briefly at his padawan, but the sense of something, or someone that shouldn't be there was getting even stronger for him.  
  
The two jedi walked down the hall looking for their rooms, when Qui-Gon felt a presence behind them. His hand instinctively went to his lightsaber. He turned around, maybe too sharply.  
  
"Honorable jedi." A younger man about 25 was standing behind them, obviously startled by Qui-Gon's reaction.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and waited for him to continue.  
  
"I am Coln, the ships captain." He said and bowed.  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised that the king had a pilot so young for one of his private ships. He looked at his master who bowed, following suit, Obi-Wan did the same.  
  
"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"I am very pleased to be of service of the jedi." Coln said and bowed slightly to the two and left.  
  
"Master is something the matter?" Obi-Wan asked after Coln left.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Qui-Gon walked ahead of his padawan feeling a slight pull of deception from the force. The master tried to focus on the present, knowing that was the best thing to do. Though somewhere in his head he screamed, a warning about the mission.  
  
Obi-Wan walked silently next to his master and had to touch his arm when they arrived at their quarters.  
  
"Obi-Wan you may unpack if you wish. I must meditate."  
  
"Yes master," he said and nodded his understanding.  
  
Walking down the short hall, Obi-Wan stopped at his master's room and sat his bags on the foot of his bed. Then, silently walking across the hall to his own room he sat his bags down and sat on the floor to meditate himself.  
  
~*~  
  
A knock on the door brought Qui-Gon out of his meditation. Though he felt better about the situation, annoyance flickered briefly on his face as he got up to open the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked kindly.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you master jedi, but her royal highness demands to know why another team of jedi did not accompany you."  
  
A small girl, obviously a handmaiden, looked at Qui-Gon questionably.  
  
'She is very headstrong.' Qui-Gon concluded.  
  
"The jedi council has sent me and my padawan on this mission. . ."  
  
The handmaiden interrupted.  
  
"Your padawan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How old is your padawan."  
  
"He is seventeen years old and very capable of. . . "  
  
The handmaiden nodded and left, not letting Qui-Gon finish.  
  
The jedi watched her as she left. Then, shutting the door he felt Obi-Wan standing behind him.  
  
Turning to face his apprentice, Qui-Gon saw unasked questions in Obi-Wan's eyes. He just smiled, trying to put the boy at ease.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled faintly back.  
  
"How was you meditation master?"  
  
"Very refreshing," He wanted to say more but the ship stopped suddenly, sending Obi-Wan to the floor.  
  
Qui-Gon's body shuddered involunatarily.  
  
Obi-Wan was quick to notice, but he couldn't feel anything.  
  
"Master what is it?"  
  
Qui-Gon didn't answer right away as visions of his past flooded him and brought the master to his knees.  
  
"Master!"  
  
Obi-Wan ran to his master's side and put a hand on his back.  
  
"Master, what is the matter!" he was scared for his master and felt people running outside their room.  
  
Qui-Gon sat up and looked around, it was the healers ward.  
  
"I'm sorry Qui-Gon, he's gone."  
  
Tears welded in his eyes.  
  
"He cant be gone! He just cant!"  
  
"Who master? Who?"  
  
Obi-Wan was now shaking his master, he had never seen Qui-Gon act like this before.  
  
Qui-Gon's breath caught in his chest and he looked at his apprentice as if seeing him for the first time. Then realizing where he was and what was happening he gave Obi-Wan the only explanation he could think of.  
  
"I feel a presence I have not felt for many years."  
  
~TBC~  
  
I hope it is making more sense, but if not it will as it goes along.  
  
Love much~ Steph 


End file.
